


Problems being DogTeir

by Thornbrier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Magic, Multi, Other, Sex, cosmic power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbrier/pseuds/Thornbrier
Summary: Short bit of smut based on Homestuck SexCannon entries.





	Problems being DogTeir

Taking each thrust in stride Nepeta mewed repeatedly as her spiny bulge searched in vain to lodge into her partners nook. Finding only layers of white fur she and stripped stockings she complained in the cutest voice she could muster while being so violated, "Come on, lets me in too. I'll let you knot me if I can get inside you. Pweez? My bulge needs it too, just teasing my nook alone is cruel. LET ME IIIIIN oh, yer bulge is so big. Wait, is that your knot I feel coming up?"

Jade continued panting as she pounded away at the little trolls nook, she could hear her partner saying something, but it was drowned out in the animal instincts to breed. Her shaft was getting harder and harder, the base was growing. Soon she would lock her mate to her, all hers, no one would mount her mate until her seed took hold. What was this? Her mate was struggling to get off of her. Growling her mouth extended into a fully canine muzzle as she bit down on her mates neck to hold her in place and continued her rapid pace. This strange feline mate WOULD bear her pups whether she wanted to or not!

Nepeta began to feel faint from blood loss, it was nothing she hadn't experienced before from other trolls, but she had expected pailing with Jade to be different. In her ecstasy the room started to grow brighter even as the sun set through the window, the flowers in the windowsill garden closing up for the night.

Jade could feel the heat of a thousand stars merge at the base of her shaft as her knot slipped into her mate's body and began to swell, locking them together. Each thrust from that point focused the heat, heightening the pleasure and further clouding her mind until finally the heat exploded from her shaft, splattering the walls of the nook she was in with extreme pressure as a cry of "JUST1C3!" rang through the room. Opening her eyes Jade saw the room was different, as was the light outside the window, and the smell of flowers was gone.

"K4RKL3S, WH4T M4D3 YOU SO M4D TO G3T YOUR BULG3 THAT LONG INSIDE M3? WAIT, YOU DON'T T4ST3 LIK3 MY K4RKL3S, YOU T4ST3 V4NILL4!"

Attempting to pull free from the blind troll's nook Jade found herself stuck and let out a sigh. "Wooof. This is awkward."

On another planet, Karkat screamed in rapid fire obscenities fearing he had somehow killed Nepeta, but she mewed in absentminded bliss as his bulges widened and wriggled in panic within her.

**Author's Note:**

> SexCannon entries included that all Trolls have both bulge (tentacock) and nook and as such are technically herms; Jade has a dog cock and looses control of her cosmic power when shi cums; Karkat has double bulges and they increase in size with his emotions; Terezi always screams out JUSTICE when she cums.


End file.
